


Playtime

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky games can provide a fun change from the vanilla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

Author: obi-ki  
Fandom: Star Wars TPM  
Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan  
Rating: Adult  
Catagory: First person POV  
Archive: MA  
Warnings: Kink, sex toys  
Dedicated to padawanewan--sometimes the Master needs to retake control  
Author's notes: This was written in my first LJ attempt to play flashslash but due to interruptions and the pushy muses about the prompt that inspired it, the story definitely was not written in 8 minutes. And word of warning, it is definitely adult. Staying with the guidelines of the com, it has not been betaed.  
Disclaimer: Everythine Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Prompt words-- spirit nestle cock(y) close

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stopped dead in my tracks as the door of our quarters slid closed behind me, the sight that greeted me taking all my attention. Shirtless and hair flowing loosely over his shoulders, my master sat in a straight-backed chair, linen-clad legs spread wide, booted feet solidly on the floor. The bulge in his brown leggings was clearly visible and the dark wooden box that held our toys sat partially opened between his feet.

"Shall we play?" He rumbled as my eyes made their way back to his face.

My cock hardened with the quickness normally only seen in animated vids and I fought the urge to throw myself at his feet. The code phrase was one we had created cycles ago, used when one or the other of us wanted to delve into non-vanilla sex. A word of assent was all it took to start the game and the person who spoke the phrase was fully in charge of the encounter. I would have been a fool to turn down the opportunity to be mastered by Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi was no fool.

"Let's play," I replied. Keeping in the spirit of the game, I remained standing completely still where I had stopped. The next few seconds would set the tone for the game and I found myself breathless in anticipation as I waited for direction.

"Do you have anything that needs to be attended to before morning?" he asked. When I shock my head in reply, he ordered, "Then strip and be quick about it."

A quick "Yes, Master" and I was doing as ordered, stripping off my cloak with Jedi-enhanced speed. I vaguely heard the sound of the privacy lock engaging. When I turned back to face Qui-Gon, he had kicked the toybox from between his feet and was holding two items in his hands.

"Kneel," he ordered, pointing to the spot between his spread legs.

I was quick to comply, clasping my hands behind my back and taking the expected pose. My heart was pounding in anticipation and I struggled not to press my aching cock into his leg.

He lifted the two items he held so that I could see them. "Can you guess why I chose these?"

Kneeling naked like a sexual supplicant, you'd think I'd have been beyond the capacity for embarrassment but I was not. Red faced, I stammered, "Yes, Master."

"Do you know how difficult it is to focus on Malastarian politics when your padawan in mentally enacting exotic sexual fantasies?" Qui-Gon scolded, as seriously as if he was chastising me for a code breach on a mission. "To say that I became distracted, would be a gross understatement, indeed."

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," he growled. Lifting his arms, he nodded towards his lap. "Up."

Scrambling to my feet, I draped my body over his legs, my cock nestled snuggly between his fabric-covered thighs and my ass centered squarely over his lap.

The whish of something flying through the air and then smacking into his palm preceded his words. "Sometimes I wish I could watch as my cock sinks into your body, see as you pull me into your tight heat. Since that's not physically possible, this will have to suffice.

I couldn?t see what Qui-Gon was doing, but I could just imagine. The weight of the paddle he'd been holding settled onto the middle of my back, abandoned there as he spread lube on the other item. The dildo he'd selected was long and thick, almost as ample as he was, and remarkably realistic. A ridged head adorned the tip and lines of veins created wonderful ridges. This was going to be good, so good.

It wasn't long before I felt it pressed against my hole, pushing back and forth in tiny increments as the circle of muscle stretched to accommodate it. It took only a few presses before the head pushed through and I tried to will my body to pull it in the rest of the way.

"Just like when I fuck you, your body is trying to suck it in, to draw it deeper and deeper." The sexy rumble just made me harder, made me buck back without thought for the consequences. Suddenly I was empty and wanted to scream in frustration. "You want it badly, don't you, Padawan."

"Yes, Master. Please," I moaned, hoping it was the right answer.

"Oh, alright," he replied, shoving the dildo all the way in and stroking roughly.

It was good, it was amazing, it was almost as good as Qui-Gon's own cock fucking me. The deep, hard strokes were pushing me quickly towards the edge but just as my balls started to tighten in anticipation, I was suddenly empty. "No," I cried, even though prior experience told me it would get me nowhere.

"Now, now, Padawan. We can't have our playtime end that quickly." The sound on the dildo hitting the floor echoed through the room and the weight of the paddle disappeared from my back. The sharp crack of wood striking against his hand accompanied his next words. "Plus there is still the matter of your punishment for earlier."

My feeling of loss immediately shifted back to one of anticipation as the rhythmic thump filled the room. As with many other things, my master was extremely skilled with a paddle and it was not something I got to experience often enough. The sound stopped and a large hand pressed against the small of my back. I tensed in expectation, waiting for the impact of the first slap against my ass.

Much to my dismay, the expected slap did not materialize as I felt what could only have been the handle of the paddle pressing against my clenching hole. "Maybe we should do something about this empty place first. "

The toy box skid across the floor, disappearing from my sight as it crossed to the other side of the chair. A few seconds of rustling sounds and the press of the paddle faded, quickly replaced with weight of a butt plug sliding into me.

"That's better," Qui-Gon announced and then the paddle connected solidly with my right ass cheek.

A second on my left cheek and he was off, peppering my butt with the heavy paddle. The slaps mostly alternated between the right and the left, though every third or fourth would hit right in the middle, pushing the butt plug deeper into my body. Slow and soft at first but soon getting harder and faster and it was wonderful, the perfect combination of pain and pleasure.

At first I managed to remain mostly still and silent, mentally counting the slaps as I felt my ass reddening. But soon I was moaning and crying out, not even sure myself whether I wanted him to stop or keep going. "Please, Master. I'm so close."

"Don't come," he growled. He smacked the paddle against the butt plug for three quick strokes before dropping the paddle and lifted me to my feet. "Kneel up on the chair," he ordered as he stood and pushed his pants to knees.

My flaming ass and weak legs made it hard to comply and by the time I managed to get into position on the chair, he had moved in front of it. His cock bobbed enticingly in front of me and I didn't need to hear the growled, "Wet me," to suck it into my mouth. I savored the drops of fluid coating the tip as I licked it and it was glistening and shiny when he stepped back.

Within seconds, Qui-Gon was behind me again, pulling the butt plug from my ass and replacing it with the head of his cock. "Fuck, yes," I yelled as he slammed into me.

At first the chair was moving with the weight of his strokes but Qui-Gon wasn't a Jedi master for nothing. Even as his hands grabbed my hips and continued to fuck me, tendrils of the Force wrapped around the legs of the chair to steady it. He increased his pace, deep, hard thrusts that had me hanging onto the top of the chair to keep from being throw off.

The rasp of his pubic hair against my inflamed ass just added to the sensation, ratcheting my arousal even higher. "Master, please," I begged, needing just that little extra touch to come but unable to release my death-grip on the chair to stroke myself.

"Wait," he ordered and I could do nothing but comply. A dozen more strokes and one hand on my hip loosened, slipping around to wrap around my cock.

That touch was all it took and I was coming, semen pulsing from my cock onto his hand and the chair. A deep groan sounded behind my left ear and I felt him shudder, emptying himself into my body as I was spilling over his fist.

He collapsed against my back as I drooped against the back of the chair, the intensity of our orgasms making it tough to even remain upright. After a few minutes, Qui-Gon stepped back, his softened cock slipping from my body. I rose carefully from the chair, needing help from the Force to keep my wobbly legs from collapsing.

Looking up at Qui-Gon, just a hint of amusement glittered was in his eyes as he endeavored to stay in role. "Let this be a lesson to you, Padawan. Every action triggers an equal or greater reaction. Do you feel that this message has been conveyed adequately?"

In spite of my stinging ass and raw knees, I couldn't help by rise to the bait. "I'm not sure, Master. You may need to repeat the lesson a few more times to ensure my full comprehension."

The end


End file.
